The present invention generally relates to carts and more particularly to carts to facilitate collection, storage and distribution of folding warning lines.
In a process of roofing, particularly on a flat roof, heavy equipment is transported to and used on a roof. Folding warning lines are arranged around the perimeter of the roof to denote the edge of the roof to protect personnel and equipment from inadvertently approaching the edge of the roof.
The folding warning lines include rigid members that stand upright when in use and fold flat for storage, and a flaccid member, such as a cord, which strings between the rigid members. The rigid members are folded and bundled together with the flaccid member for transport and storage and can easily become disorganized and tangled. Also, as with other roofing equipment, the folding warning lines usually need to be lifted to the roof surface by a crane.
Therefore, there is a need for a novel cart to overcome deficiencies encountered in collection, storage and distribution of folding warning lines.